Targets of Love
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A son of an ex-hitman goes to Z-Tech and falls for Lexi as he tries to protect her from a dangerous assassin. Lexi/OC, Fletcher/Olive and Chyna/Angus. Rated M for violent content, strong language and two sex scenes.
1. The First Day

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another excellent **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**story. I was coming up with some new ideas for an **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**fanfic story with Lexi and this idea came in my mind, what if Lexi falls in love with the person who is protecting her from somebody trying to kill her. Well, this is the story. A son of an ex-hitman goes to Z-Tech and falls for Lexi as he tries to protect her from a dangerous assassin sent by a mob boss. Pairings: Lexi/OC, Fletcher/Olive and Chyna/Angus. Rated M for violent content, strong language and a sex scene. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**. I hope you enjoy this story. So here it is, chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**The First Day**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

I could never forget the first time I saw her. Her beautiful blonde hair, her hazel eyes and her beautiful smile that just lights up the room. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Her name was Alexis Taylor Reed, she wants to be called Lexi, and she was the girl that I fell in love with. It started a few months ago, on a Monday. It was my first day at Z-Tech. I am a law prodigy and I always wanted to become a cop and protect people. My father told me to always help people whenever they are in danger. My father doesn't want to follow in his footsteps, he was a hitman for the mob. After he left the mob, my parents and I moved from Los Angeles to Palo Alto while I was 16 years old. At age 17, my mother died from breast cancer. I haven't stopped thinking about my mother. I miss her so much. As I entered the building, a man wearing an AC/DC shirt and a brown blazer approached me. The man introduced himself as Zoltan Grundy.

"Hello and welcome to Z-Tech. You must be Sean Miller. I am Zoltan Grundy." Said Zoltan.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grundy." I said as I shook my hand. "I am happy to be coming to your school."

"I'm glad to hear that. In this school, there are a lot of prodigies in this school just like you. Plus, there are five prodigies that you would love to meet." Said Zoltan. Three students who were 14 entered the roomavator. One girl had blonde was wearing a pink cardigan, a pink shirt, pink floral pants and black sneaker. She was holding hands with a boy with short brown hair who was wearing an orange shirt with a picture of an orange, a tan short sleeved button up shirt, orange pants and black and orange sneakers. Another girl was following them wearing a red suit that says "Z-Walk" and a red helmet. Then two other students entered the roomavator coming from anger management club. The boy had black hair and he wore a short sleeved purple button-up shirt, a green shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of Converses and another girl with blonde hair walked out with him and she was wearing a blue dress and cowgirl boots.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the guy who stole the love of my life." Said the boy.

"Angus, get over it. Olive is not into you. You have no chance with her." Replied the other boy.

"You're right. That's why I went to anger management club to calm down because I tried to make you suffer by asking Chyna out on a date. I'm sorry that I overreacted. You and Olive make a perfect couple." Said Angus.

"Thank you, Angus." Said Olive.

"Are those the students?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Said Zoltan. The five students looked over at my direction and they began to notice me talking to Mr. Grundy.

"Hey guys, who's the new guy talking to Mr. Grundy." Asked Chyna.

"I don't know but he looks really cute." Said Lexi.

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves to him?" Asked Fletcher. Before they walked over to me, I walked over to them and introduced myself to them.

"Hi, I'm Sean Miller. I'm new here and I am law prodigy. I'm training to become a detective." I said.

"Hi, I'm Chyna and this is Fletcher and his girlfriend Olive. This is Angus and the blonde girl giving you a flirty look is Lexi." Said Chyna. Lexi pushed Chyna out of the way to introduce herself to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi, I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you." Said Lexi.

"So Sean, you're studying to become a detective?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah, some of my family members were in the police force. I want to be the next one in the family to join the police force." I said.

"That's cool. Have you ever fired a gun before?" Asked Fletcher.

"Well yes. When I go to target practice in the mornings with my father, my father taught me how to use a snub-nosed magnum." I said.

"Have you ever shot a guy?" Asked Angus.

"No, I never shot anybody in my life." I replied.

"Alright, I want you all to treat Mr. Miller like family and show him around the school." Said Zoltan.

"I would to Mr. Grundy. But, Fletcher and I are going out on a date to the movies to go see the World War II drama _The Inner Circle_." Said Olive.

"I have to work on a new song." Said Chyna.

"I have to continue on controlling my anger." Said Angus. The only person that is left is Lexi.

"I'll show him around Mr. Grundy." Said Lexi. Zoltan, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus were surprised to hear that Lexi agreed to show me around. Lexi was known to be the mean girl of Webster High. She's always mean to everybody including Chyna and her friends. I just hope that she's not mean with me.

"You? Offered to show him around. I don't think that should be a good idea because you just came from anger management club and you're always mean to people." Said Olive.

"SHUT UP, OLIVE!" Screamed Lexi. "I'm sorry Olive, I didn't mean to yell at you. That was really wrong of me."

"I forgive you, Lexi." Said Olive. Everybody began to leave out of the lounge, leaving me and Lexi alone together.

"So, are you ready for the tour?" Asked Lexi.

"Sure. I'm ready." I said. Lexi smiled and showed me around the school. I am definitely going to enjoy staying at this school and I knew at that moment, Lexi is going to be an important part of my life.

**So that was chapter one. Did you enjoy it? There will be some Sexi (Sean & Lexi), Folive and Changus moments in the story. There will also be some suspenseful moments, dramatic moments, tender moments between the three pairings and humorous moments too. Also, this first chapter was based on the events that happened in the episode **_**meANT to be?**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time in chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Lexi's Crush

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another great chapter of this amazing story. Last time, A new student named Sean Miller, a law prodigy who's the son of an ex-hitman who worked for a ruthless mob boss, came to Z-Tech and met Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi and Angus and Lexi took a liking towards Sean. Today, it's Sean's second day at Z-Tech and him and Lexi get to know each other a little better. So here it is, chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Lexi's Crush**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

Today was my second day of Z-Tech. It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, my roommates Fletcher and Angus were out getting breakfast while I got up from my bed and began to do my exercises. Every morning when I get out of bed, I do my push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups and I also do karate. It's part of my morning ritual. While I was busy exercising, Lexi entered my dorm room and saw me doing push-ups without a shirt on. She kept staring at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders and she looked really beautiful in her pink dress and black flats. It was like she was making herself beautiful for me.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"Hey handsome." Lexi replied. I smiled at Lexi after she called me handsome. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm doing my push-ups. It's part of my morning routine." I said.

"Oh. You're also the athletic type?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah." I said as I continued to do my push-ups. After doing my last push-up, I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. "What brings you to the boy's dorm?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me before we head down to class. Also, I was wondering if I would like to get to know you better." Said Lexi.

"Sure, I like that very much. Plus, I would love to get to know you better too. You seem like a nice girl." I said. Lexi smiled at me and I smiled back at her. After our conversation, I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower while Lexi waited for me. After my shower, I shaved and I sprayed some Axe Phoenix body spray on my chest and I put on my boxers and my Chicago Bears socks on my feet. I put on my blue jeans, my blue button-up shirt, my black tie and my black blazer. I brushed my teeth and my hair and finished up any finishing touches on me as I left the bathroom and saw Lexi sitting on my bed staring at a photo of me and my parents that was sitting on my desk.

"Hey Lexi." I said.

"Oh, hey Sean." Said Lexi as she got up from my bed and put the photo on my desk. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I replied. As we left the boy's dorm room, we went into the roomavator and I pressed the panel of the roomavator to get us to the courtyard. When the roomavator stopped at the courtyard, Lexi and I walked out of there and sat down at a table by the grass and I went over to the smoothie vendor to get us something to drink before we head to class. I ordered Lexi a strawberry banana smoothie, it was her favorite, and I bought myself an orange smoothie. We began to drink our smoothies and started to talk to each other.

"So Lexi, what school did you go to before coming to Z-Tech?" I asked.

"I went to Webster High in San Francisco. I was a cheerleader for the Webster Wolves. I am also known as the most beautiful girl in school. But enough about me, what about you?" Asked Lexi.

"I went to Maynard High in Los Angeles. I was on the school's basketball team, the Maynard Bulls. I was also a nerd in high school. A handsome nerd. People kept teasing me because I always get good grades and stuff and you know what I do? I say to them, I don't care if I'm a nerd. You can't disrespect people for who the are." I said.

"Wow. That was really powerful of you." Said Lexi.

"Yeah." I said as I took another sip from my smoothie.

"While you were in the bathroom, I saw a photo of you and two other people on the photo. Who are they?" Asked Lexi.

"They're my parents." I replied.

"Are you close with them?" Lexi asked.

"Yes. I'm close with my father. I am also close with my mother." I said as I looked down at the table. Lexi noticed that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lexi.

"My mother and I were close. When I was young, my father was always working. He never had time to spend some quality time with me. The only person that I could think of was my mother. We always go to the park, play games and go fishing. She's also a Batman fan like me. We also go to the movies together too. When I was 16, my mother died from breast cancer. I loved her very much." I said. I heard a sniff coming from Lexi, indicating that she was about to cry. She felt really sorry for me I could tell. She put her hand on top of my hand and began to hold it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost a loved one too. My mother died while I was 16. She was killed in a car accident. I was also close with her too. Looks like we both have something in common." Lexi said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Also, I was also known as the mean girl in high school. I'm always mean to people. I never wanted to be mean. I'm actually a nice girl playing a mean girl. I always want to be the one who wants to be the center of attention. I know that you're wondering why a girl like me is talking to a guy like you. If you don't want to be friends with me because I'm mean, I understand." Said Lexi.

"I want to be friends with you Lexi. I think that you're the most sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world and also, I would love to hang out with you all the time." I said. Lexi began to blush right in front of me and smiled at me until she looked at her watch and noticed what time it is. We were both late for class. Luckily, Lexi and I have the same class together. After we finished our drinks, we both entered the roomavator and headed to our math class. Today, I have seen Lexi in a new light. I know that she's mean all the time but deep down, she's really sweet. There's more to Lexi that meets the eye.

**Did you like that sweet little moment between Sean and Lexi? Next time, we're going to be introduced to Lexi's father who's a lawyer and Frank Masucci. What is Masucci's plan? We'll find out next time in chapter three. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. The Don's Plan

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody. I'm back bringing you another great chapter of this great story. Last time, there was a sweet and tender moment between Sean and Lexi as they talked about their lives and Lexi talked to Sean about the reason why she's always mean all the time and Sean saw her in a new light. Today, you're going to be introduced by two other characters: Lexi's father District Attorney Jack Reed and mob boss Frank Masucci. Also, we're going to learn about Masucci's diabolical agenda. I wonder what it is. So here it is, chapter three of **_**Targets of Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Don's Plan**

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

It was a smoggy afternoon in San Francisco. 92 degrees. The time was 12:30 PM and the traffic was heavy. It was a very busy day for district attorney Jack Reed. He is working on a really big case that will keep him busy all night. It was the case of the death of mob boss Anthony DeMarco, Sr. and his men who were assassinated by a hit man at his son's funeral. The hit man was sent by his rival Frank Masucci. Masucci is a very powerful man who runs mob-owned operations like the Bada Bing strip club and DiPaolo's Restaurant. He is also responsible for drug running operations, gambling and prostitution rings, and arms dealing. Jack was ready to put that man away in jail for life. He was onto Masucci from the very beginning and his mission in life was to take down Masucci. Jack was at the courthouse giving his statement. One of the men who worked for the late Anthony DeMarco, Sr. testified against Masucci and his men. At the end of the man's testimony, Jack said his closing statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Frank Masucci is San Francisco's most ruthless mob boss. He is responsible for a rival mob boss who was killed at his son's funeral. Anthony DeMarco, Jr., the son of Anthony DeMarco, Sr., was killed in a bar after getting into an altercation with one of Masucci's men. Today, Mr. Masucci will know the true meaning of justice. He will be put behind bars, for life. And only you could put him away. Masucci will never see the light of day again." Said Jack. After the trial ended, Jack left the courthouse and got ready to head down to the DA's office to continue his work until a female co-worker of his approached him.

"That was a pretty great statement, Jack." Said Abby, the assistant district attorney.

"Thanks Abby. You know, there's something about Masucci that just doesn't rub me the right way. Every time he does something illegal, he just looks the other way and pretends that he's not responsible. I say that's a load of crap." Said Jack.

"Jack, you're getting a little stressed out over this case. Why don't you take a couple of days off or maybe a month and do something?" Asked Abby. "Why don't you talk to your daughter? You know, the one who's at that boarding school at Palo Alto? I'm sure she misses you."

"I know. I miss Lexi. Ever since her mother died, I haven't been able to spend some time with her. But instead, my work is getting in the way of our relationship. Plus, she always spends her time hanging out with her friend Paisley, her ex-boyfriend Keith and her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend Chad. She spends her time shopping and being around boys." Said Jack.

"Your daughter is 18. She's at that age where boys are becoming a big issue for her. Plus, she's at that age where she's sexually active." Said Abby.

"Oh god. Don't remind me. I'm just worried about my daughter. She's at Z-Tech and she might meet that boy that she really likes and bring him home with her so she can introduce him to me. I will start to dislike him and I would end up killing him." Jack said.

"There's nothing to worry about. She'll meet somebody who's really sweet and will take good care of her. He's not like those boys who want her for sex. Come on, let's go get some lunch at Chili's. My treat." Said Abby. While Jack and Abby left for lunch, Masucci walked to his limo and he was furious about the trial and Jack.

"That motherfucker is going to wish that he never fucked with me." Said Masucci.

"Frankie, calm down. What you did was really stupid." Said Vito.

"Stupid? Fuck stupid! I knew what I was doing. I'm glad that the son of a bitch is rotting in Hell with his son!" Exclaimed Masucci.

"At his son's funeral! Frankie, this has gone too far. Your violent temper has gotten the best of you and as your friend I suggest that you quit this violent rampage." Said Vito.

No. No, I'm not going to quit. I still have some business to take care of. My old friend, Jackie." Said Frankie. "Tony, I have a little job for you."

"What is it, boss?" Asked Tony, the hit man.

"Reed is going to learn the true meaning of suffering. He's lost a loved one before and this time he is going to lose another one again." Said Masucci as he pulled out a photo from his briefcase and handed it to Tony. Vito was curious to know who Frank's next target is as Tony handed him the photo. Vito was shocked to find out who the next target is.

"What the fuck, Frankie?! No! You're not going to do it! This is barbaric." Said Vito as he threw the photo down on the car floor.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Asked Masucci.

"Yes, I have a problem with it. You cannot do it!" Said Vito.

"I don't care. Reed is going to learn to never cross Frank Masucci. Masucci said as he looked at a photo of a young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The girl was 17 years old in the photo and she was sitting on a red couch with four other kids who were revealed to be Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus. The beautiful blonde was revealed to be Lexi, Jack's daughter. Alexis Taylor Reed is Masucci's next target.

**Uh-oh, looks like Masucci really wants Jack to suffer. He's planning on killing Lexi. This does not sound good. Next time on **_**Targets of Love**_**, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus and Sean go out on a night out of town to Karaoke-Doke for couple's night karaoke. There will be some Sexi, Folive and Changus moments in that chapter, so stay tuned. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Couples Night

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody, I have something here that's good for you. Don't worry, you'll like it. It actually has a lot of cute moments in it. This time, you'll love. Actually, it has a lot of comedic moments. Okay, I'm bringing you the next chapter. LOL. Last time, Jack Reed, Lexi's father, was in court trying to bring down the ruthless mob boss Frank Masucci and he has a plan to make Reed suffer (In my Angus voice). He plan, to kill Lexi. Today, aside from finding out about Masucci's plan, we have a cute and funny chapter. Today, is couples night at Karaoke-Doke and Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus and Sean are going out. Let's hope that they have a fun night. So here it is, chapter four. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Couples Night**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

After going to my classes with Lexi, I was sitting in the lounge with the girl of my dreams, Fletcher, Olive and Angus. I was sitting on the couch doing my biology homework while Lexi was reading a book called _Reflections of You_, Fletcher and Olive were also sitting next to each other on the couch across from us being affectionate with each other and Angus was sitting on the chair squeezing a stress ball and saying a mantra to mellow himself out. This was part of his anger management.

"This is the best book I've ever read." Said Lexi smiling at herself while looking at a mirror. "Oh, this is the best part. Oh no, this is the best part! Wow, this book just keeps getting better and better."

"Don't you have any interests besides yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like reading." Lexi replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get snippy at you."

"That's okay." I replied. Chyna entered the roomavator with an excited look on her face. We looked over at her direction and it looks like that she's got some exciting news for us.

"Hey guys. Guess what, they're having couples night at Karaoke-Doke. I was thinking that we could all go tonight." Said Chyna.

"That's great, Chyna. But there is one problem." Said Olive.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna.

"Well, you, Lexi, Angus and Sean are single. Plus, Fletcher and I are dating so me and him should go together. Also, we're not supposed to be out after curfew. Remember the last time we were out after curfew? Winter grounded us. If only my idiotic boyfriend would not sneak out slow like a snail. Interesting factoid about the term slow like a snail…" Said Olive.

"NOBODY CARES, OLIVE!" Screamed Lexi.

"Fine." Said Olive crossing her arms. Couples night at Karaoke Doke doesn't sound like a bad idea after all. Maybe I could ask Lexi out on a date. I'm thinking that she's the type of girl who has an excellent singing voice.

"Couples night sounds like fun. Lexi, want to go with me to Karaoke-Doke on a date?" I asked.

"You're asking me out on a date?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah. Since Fletcher and Olive are going out on a date to Karaoke-Doke, maybe we should double date with them." I said.

"Sounds like a great idea. I hope Olive doesn't say any of her boring interesting factoids." Said Lexi.

"MY INTERESTING FACTOIDS ARE NOT BORING!" Screamed Olive.

"Olive, calm down." Said Fletcher.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Said Olive.

"Looks like somebody needs anger management." Said Angus teasing Olive. The blonde brainiac gave the computer genius the death glare, which really shut him up.

"Well, looks like Chyna and Angus are the only ones left." Said Fletcher.

"That's cool because I would love to sing with my Chyna doll." Said Angus. Chyna wanted to slap Fletcher in the face but she didn't want to be the only single girl in the group.

"Sure, I would love to go to karaoke with you, Angus." Said Chyna. Fletcher, Olive, Lexi and I were surprised to hear that Chyna is accepting Angus' offer to go to Karaoke-Doke. We all stared at her like a deer in the headlights. Interesting factoid about the term "deer in the headlights" is that a mental state of high arousal caused by anxiety, fear, panic, surprise and/or confusion, or substance abuse. A person experiencing the "deer in headlights" syndrome often shows behavioral signs reminding those of a deer subjected to a car's headlights, such as widely opened eyes and a transcient lack of motor reactions. Oh my god, I'm turning into Olive.

"So it's settled. Tonight, we'll meet you ladies at Karaoke-Doke at 8:00PM." Said Fletcher.

"I like the sound of that." Said Lexi.

"Me too. You all know that I'm an excellent singer. I rap all the time. Well, you could call me an urban poet. Holla!" Exclaimed Olive. Later that night, Fletcher, Angus and I arrived at Karaoke-Doke waiting for Chyna, Olive and Lexi to show up. This was our big triple date tonight. This is going to be really great, this is my official first date with Lexi. I know that we're both friends and we're planning on taking things slow. We need time to get to know each other.

"So, Sean. What's going on between you and Lexi? You two are getting pretty friendly with each other." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, do you like her or do you like like her?" Asked Angus.

"Lexi and I are just friends. Besides, if something happens between us and if we become boyfriend and girlfriend, we should take things slow and not rush things. We're really getting to know each other very well." I said. "How long have you and Olive been dating?"

"A month. It was right after the night I kissed Olive for the first time. It was right after Dixon broke up with her. Plus, I was afraid that Chyna and Angus might find out about us. That's why we kept it a secret." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah, and I was really upset at you when I heard about you and Olive dating." Said Angus. "But, I'm cool with it."

While the three of us were talking, Chyna, Olive and Lexi entered the building. I began to look up and I started to wave at them. The three girls walked over to our table and we greeted them.

"Hey, my Ol-love." Said Fletcher as he gave Olive a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, hi Fletchie." Said Olive as she sat down next to the young artist. Chyna sat down next to Angus and said hi to him and Lexi sat down next to me. God, she just looks so beautiful.

"Hi Sean." Said Lexi.

"Hi Lexi. I hope you're ready for karaoke night." I said.

"I'm sure am." Lexi replied as she took a sip of water. "So, who's going to sing first?"

"I am." Said Fletcher." I have the perfect song to sing."

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

"It's a surprise." Said Fletcher. Fletcher got up on the stage and began to introduce himself to the crowd. "Hi everybody. My name's Fletcher and I am going to sing a song to the girl that I really care about. Olive, this one's for you."

**(Fletcher begins to sing **_**Olive You)**_

**Can't get the words out of my mouth **

**That little feeling everyone talks about **

**The things you say like, "I miss your face" **

**I wanna let you know, but I can't get the words to go**

**So olive you **

**And everything you do **

**What two words can mean **

**Afraid to say the other three **

**Olive you **

**The words are coming true **

**I don't know what to say **

**But olive you**

**Can't fight the feeling I feel inside**

**I try to tell you, but I always hide **

**The things you say like, "Want you to stay right here by my side" **

**Let the words slide **

**Olive you **

**And the little things you do **

**What two words can mean **

**Afraid to say the other three **

**Olive you **

**The words are coming true **

**I don't know what to say **

**But olive you **

**Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you **

**But olive you **

**Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you Olive you **

**But olive you **

**You, you wanna tell me**

**But I, I, I, I don't know how to say it**

**I'll let it out, What's been on my mind**

**Those two words mean an "I love" **

**I love you**

**And everything you do **

**These two words mean **

**What I meant to say with three**

**I love you **

**Never felt so smooth **

**All I can say is that I love you **

**I love you**

**I love you **

**Olive you (I love you)**

**(Song Ends)**

After Fletcher finished singing his song to Olive, everybody in the Karaoke bar applauded. There were tears streaming down Olive's face. She thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. Now, it was mine and Lexi's turn. I never done a duet at a karaoke bar. I just hope that I don't screw up. The song I picked out for me and Lexi to sing was _A Whole New World_ from the movie _Aladdin_. This was one of Lexi's favorite songs of all time and also it was her favorite movie to watch when she was young. As soon as the song started, I took a deep breath and started to sing.

**(Sean and Lexi begin to sing **_**A Whole New World)**_

**Sean**

**I can show you the world **

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes **

**Take you wonder by wonder **

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no or where to go **

**Or say we're only dreaming**

**Lexi**

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear **

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you **

**Sean**

**(Now I'm in a whole new world with you) **

**Lexi: Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feelings**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

**Sean**

**(Don't you dare close your eyes)**

**Lexi**

**A hundred thousand things to see **

**Sean**

**(Hold your breath, it gets better)**

**Lexi**

**I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back **

**To where I used to be**

**Sean**

**A whole new world **

**Lexi**

**Every turn a surprise**

**Sean**

**With new horizons to pursue **

**Lexi**

**Every moment gets better**

**Sean and Lexi**

**I'll chase them anywhere **

**There's time to spare **

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

**Sean**

**A whole new world**

**Lexi**

**A whole new world **

**Sean**

**That's where we'll be **

**Lexi**

**That's where we'll be **

**Sean**

**A thrilling place**

**Lexi**

**A wondrous place **

**Sean and Lexi**

**For you and me**

**(Song Ends)**

After our amazing duet together, Lexi and I were face to face with each other. My heart began to race as I experienced these amazing new feelings. I'm beginning to fall in love with her. Later that night, we were feeling tired, plus we don't want to get busted by Winter so she could ground us, we left the Karaoke bar and drove back to Z-Tech. Before I entered Lexi's car, I turned back because I had this strange feeling that somebody was watching us.

"Sean, are you okay?" Lexi asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I said smiling at Lexi. The blonde math princess smiled back at me as I got in her car and we drove away.

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

"I found the girl. She's with five of her friends. They stepped out of a karaoke bar and now they're driving back to that boarding school." Said Tony.

"Good. I don't want you to kill the five prodigies. Just want you to kill the little math princess. Make her suffer." Said Masucci on the other line.

"What about the guy she's with? He looks like he's protective of her?" Asked Tony.

"Dracon, if that little bastard gets in the way. Kill him too." Said Masucci. After talking to Dracon on the phone, Masucci hung up the phone and started to smoke his Cuban cigar and picked up the photo of Chyna, Olive Fletcher, Lexi and Angus.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi. Today, is not going to be your lucky day you sweet, fallen angel." Said Masucci as he put the cigar on Lexi's face on the photo and laughed really sinster.

**Looks like Masucci is not taking any prisoners. Next time, something magical happens between Sean and Lexi. Plus, Masucci and Vito have a little talk about killing Lexi. By the way, the two songs I mentioned in the chapter, I do not. I repeat, I do not own those songs. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time in chapter five. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. The First Kiss

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody. First off, I would like to thank Boris Yeltsin, Bonjour10 and Guest for reviewing this story I really appreciate it. So, let's try to get some reviews for this story. Second, it's update time. Last time Sexi, Folive and Changus had a triple date at Karaoke-Doke for couples night karaoke. Fletcher sang **_**Olive You **_**to Olive and Sean and Lexi sang a duet together and had a sweet little moment with each other. After leaving from the karaoke bar, Sean suspects that someone is following them. Masucci sends his hit man Tony Dracon out to kill Lexi. Today, we're going to have an **_**unwANTed**_**-type moment with Sean and Lexi. And Masucci and Vito have a little talk about Lexi. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you chapter five. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**The First Kiss**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

Tonight was a pretty fun night for me. I hung out with my new best friends and the girl that I really like. We were out in the courtyard standing by the railing looking at the stars in the beautiful night sky. The moonlight was shining right on Lexi, she looks so beautiful like an angel. Back at the karaoke bar, something happened between us. During our duet, I had this feeling that I started to experience for the first time. I felt that I was falling in love with Lexi. I don't know if she feels the same way about me.

"I had a really great time tonight." Said Lexi.

"Me too." I replied. "I had a really great time singing a duet with you. You're a really great singer."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Lexi said. "How long have you been singing?"

"Well, I went to choir school while I was 9 years old. So, I have been singing for 9 years." I said.

"Really? Same here. But I sang for 12 years. I started singing when I was 6 years old. I had the lead in _Annie_." Said Lexi.

"I played Tony, the young Jet in Maynard High's production of _West Side Story_. We wanted to do a production of a Christmas play until one of the students was dressed as a witch and she threw up. It looked like a scene from _The Exorcist _where Linda Blair vomited green pea soup in Max Von Sydow's face. Boy, I'll never eat soup again. After she threw up, she could speak perfect Greek." I said as Lexi laughed at my hilarious story. "So, how about Fletcher and Olive? They were pretty cute back there."

"They were. They're so adorable together. I always knew that after three years of them fighting, they would end up together. Unlike me." Said Lexi.

"Why?" I asked.

"I keep getting dumped by a boy that I really like because I mean and that I'm too beautiful. Well, I was dating Paisley's boyfriend Keith but I dumped him. One boy that I dated was my boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend Chad. He was seeing another girl behind my back. I was afraid of being hurt by another boy again. That's why my dad is always overprotective of me." Said Lexi.

"I understand how you feel. I had my heart broken before. My ex-girlfriend. She cheated on me. I know that dealing with a break-up is tough. First, you're going to feel like a total loser." I said.

"Now what?" Lexi asked.

"Hmm, that's weird. I never got past the first stage." I said as I gave Lexi a smile. Lexi began to giggle at what I said. She was a really bubbly girl.

"Thanks Sean, that was very sweet of you. It's not easy being alone." Said Lexi as she started gazing at the stars.

"You're not alone. I know that we're just friends and all but I will be by your side. No matter what. Because I care about you." I said. Lexi smiled at me and gave me a hug. My heart began to beat fast and I started to get this feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Then, at that moment, things were silent between us and I realized that something is happening. I looked into Lexi's beautiful hazel eyes and my eyes moved to her soft pink, glossy lips. I tilted my head and I slowly began to kiss her on the lips. Lexi was caught off guard by my kiss. I had this feeling that I was waiting for Lexi to slap me in the face or kick me in the groin or yell at me but she didn't do those things. After the kiss, Lexi stepped back and started to freak out a bit about the kiss.

"What just happened?!" Asked Lexi.

"I don't know. Your lips bumped into my lips." I replied.

"No. No, you kissed me and I don't feel like slapping you in the face or yelling at you." Said Lexi.

"I didn't feel like ducking out of the way." I said. "So, what now?"

"Well, we can talk endlessly about the kiss and what it means or we can just be friends and pretend that the kiss never happened." Said Lexi. I don't want to forget about the kiss. This was our kiss and I have a second option.

"Or we could kiss again." I said.

"I like the sound of that." Said Lexi. We were about to kiss again until Olive entered the courtyard.

"Sean, Lexi. What are you two still doing out after curfew? Get inside before Winter catches you two." Olive said.

"GET OUT OF HERE, OLIVE! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT!" Lexi and I both screamed at Olive for ruining our little moment together. After Olive left, I kissed Lexi on the lips and it was a long and passionate one. Her breath tasted minty like the sweet mint gum that she was chewing earlier. My tongue was touching her lower lip, begging for entrance, as she let me in her mouth and explore her for a bit. Her tongue was touching my tongue and she let out a soft moan while our tongues were in a battle for dominance. Before things went too far, Lexi and I broke apart from the kiss.

"I guess that means that things will be different between us." Said Lexi as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Yeah. We're a couple now." I replied. "How about I walk you back to your dorm room? It's getting late and we really shouldn't get in trouble."

"Okay." Said Lexi as she planted a kiss on my cheek. I am very happy. Lexi and I are officially a couple. I promised myself that I would never hurt her or leave her. I care about her a lot and I do not want to lose her. I guess tomorrow, we should tell Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus about us. I bet that they're going to be very happy for us or disappointed for us.

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

The next morning, at the residence of Frank Masucci, it was a beautiful day. Masucci was sitting in the dining room eating breakfast and reading the newspaper about the trail. His mind was still on Jack Reed and wanting to make him suffer by going after his daughter. Frank threw the paper down on the dining room table in an angry rage as Vito entered the room.

"Still thinking about the trial?" Asked Vito.

"I wish that trial would just hurry up and end. You know what's going to happen. The jury will find me not guilty, I walk away scott free and Reed will become a sore loser." Said Masucci.

"I don't want to talk to you about the trial, Frankie. I wanted to talk to you about something else." Said Vito as he sat down by the table and grabbed a croissant and butter.

"What is it?" Asked Masucci taking a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure that going after Reed's daughter is a good idea? She's only 18 and she's graduating from the school and going to college. Killing a persons child is not right." Said Vito.

"Oh Jesus. Are you still talking about this? I think it is right." Said Masucci.

"Really? Tell that to the son of the mob boss that you murdered in a bar." Said Vito. Frank got up from his chair and picked up an apple and a knife and began to cut apple slices while he looks out the window.

"It's different between me and Tony Sr. But with Jackie, this is personal. That bastard has been a thorn in my side for years and he's been itching to get me into jail. He knows that I'm right here and he's out there in the gutter. I'll always be a winner and he'll always be a loser." Said Masucci.

"But it's an 18 year old girl that you're going after." Said Vito.

"So what?!" Masucci explained. A girl who was 16 years old ran into the dining room and gave her father a big hug and his wife who was in her late 20s entered the dining room.

"Frank, what's with all the yelling?" Asked Melissa, Masucci's wife.

"Nothing Mel. I was just having a discussion with Vito about the boxing match from last night." Said Masucci as he covered up the discussion about killing Lexi.

"You boys and your boxing. Can't you think about something else other than boxing?" Asked Melissa.

"Well, I can think about you and our daughter." Said Masucci giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, Tommy asked me out to the school homecoming dance. I was wondering if I could go?" Asked Jennifer, Masucci's daughter.

"Sure. I hope that Tommy doesn't put his hands on you." Said Masucci.

"Daddy." Said Jennifer as she drank her orange juice and started to eat her pancakes. His wife fixed herself a bowl of Oaties cereal and got herself a blueberry muffin while Vito got ready to leave out of the mansion. Frank walked towards Vito to talk to him.

"You think I'm a barbaric person?" Asked Masucci. "I know what I'm doing. You just keep your fucking mouth shut before I shut it up for you. Right now, Dracon is in Palo Alto and he'll call me after the job is finished and until then you will stop talking about that blonde angel and her father. And that little boyfriend of her's that Dracon saw, he'll send me a profile so I can know who he is. I already got a profile for the other four prodigies at Z-Tech that could be a problem to us. If this guy is a big problem for us, I have no choice but to kill him. You understand?"

"You're a sick man, you know that?" Vito asked as he walked out of the door. After his discussion with Vito, Frank entered his office and got a fax from Dracon. It was the profile on Sean Miller. He wanted to know more about Miller and why he's getting close with Lexi.

**Profile**

**Name: Sean Miller**

**Age: 18**

**Born: February 25, 1996**

**Hometown: Los Angeles, CA**

**Mother: Ellen McCarthy (Born October 26, 1961. Died June 5, 2012)**

**Father: Roger Miller (Born April 1, 1964)**

**School: Clifton School (2001-2005)**

**Henderson Middle School (2005-2009)**

**Maynard High School (2010-2014)**

**Z-Tech Boarding School (2014-Present)**

**Law prodigy. Studying to become a detective in the police force.**

**Father was a hit man. Now retired.**

"Well, well, well. Looks my old friend has a son. Still spending time with your little boy, Roger. Looks like Sean is definitely going to become a huge problem. Maybe he's dating the D.A.'s daughter. Well Lexi, enjoy your time with your little boyfriend, because it will be your last." Said Masucci.

**What's the connection between Masucci and Sean's father? We'll find out next time. Next time, Sean and Lexi tell Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus the big news. How will they react? Also, Lexi gets a phone call from her father. We'll get ourselves a little father/daughter bond. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. The Big News

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody. Before start the story, here's a quick recap of what happened in the last chapter: Sean and Lexi shared their first kiss together and Dracon sends Masucci a profile on Sean and we found out that there's a connection between Masucci and Sean's father. Today, Sean and Lexi have some big news for Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus and Lexi gets a phone call from her father. We get to see some bonding from Jack and Lexi. Here it is, chapter six. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**The Big News**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

Wednesday, 12:35 PM. It was a beautiful and warm day in Palo Alto and an excellent third day at this amazing boarding school and I couldn't stop thinking about last night and Lexi. I was in the shooting range room that Mr. Grundy had created for me and being a law prodigy I should continue to learn how to fire a gun and become an excellent marksman. If there is a situation where a criminal is holding a woman at gunpoint, I should shoot the perpetrator in the brachial nerve. That would cause him to surrender. I was firing my Smith and Wesson Model 36 .38 snub-nosed revolver at the target until I heard my Z-Phone notification. I checked to see who it was that sent me a text message, it was Lexi.

**Lexi: Hey boyfriend.**

**Sean: Hey beautiful. What's up?  
**

**Lexi: Just sitting in math class doing my math work and thinking about you. Wbu?**

**Sean: Just in the shooting range room doing my target practice and thinking about you too.**

**Lexi: Awww, that's sweet. I'm so happy that we're dating. **

**Sean: Me too. You're the best part in my life.**

**Lexi: Awww, thank you.**

**Sean: Should we tell the gang the big news about us?**

**Lexi: You want to tell them?**

**Sean: Of course. If you want to wait to tell them.**

**Lexi: No, that's okay. We can tell them. I want them to know that I have the most sweetest boyfriend in the world.**

**Sean: Awww, you're qt.**

**Lexi: No, you're qt. **

**Sean: After math class, I'll meet you in the roomavator with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus. K?**

**Lexi: K.**

**Sean: XOXO Sean.**

**Lexi: Kiss kiss, Lexi.**

**(Lexi's P.O.V.)**

After math class ended, I was sitting in the roomavator with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus waiting for Sean. I am very excited to tell the big news about us to them. I was wearing a purple blazer with a black shirt, a black skirt and black boots. I also wore a bejeweled hair band in my hair and I was getting really dolled up for Sean. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that I shared with him. It was a very special moment that I had with him. Right when I was waiting for my boyfriend, Chyna and Olive were watching some video with Fletcher and Angus on Fletcher's Z-Pad. They were watching a video of some guy wearing a blue speedo at a Jamaican resort called Hedonism II.

"What is that guy wearing?" I asked.

"It's a speedo, Lexi." Said Olive.

"That's not a speedo, those are panties." I replied.

"It's Rick's 40th time there and he still hasn't been laid." Said Fletcher. "Did I say laid?"

"…The wild women. The rippin' and the tearin'. The rippin' and the tearin'." Said Rick on the video.

"The what?" Chyna asked.

"The rippin' and the tearin'." Angus replied.

"Did we just get a serial killer confession?" Asked Fletcher.

"The only thing rippin' and tearin' in Rick's room is his colostomy bag." I laughed. Then the most horrifying thing that I started to see on the video was that perverted old man booty popping. Oh god! My eyes, my beautiful eyes! Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus were getting disgusted from what they're seeing. I mean, this is just nasty. Ugh! While we were getting sick from watching the video, Sean entered the roomavator to see what was going on. He walked over to our direction and he started to watch the video with us and got disgusted by it.

"At least he's Jamaica's problem for a few weeks. The United States is a little less perverted while he's there. Also, his career as a video ho is gonna skyrocket." Said Sean. The five of us turned around and Sean was standing right behind us. He was holding a rose in his hand and he gave it to me.

"Hey cutie." I said.

"Hey beautiful." Said Sean as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on with you two?" Asked Chyna.

"I'm glad that you asked Chyna because we have some big news to tell you guys. Sean and I are now a couple." I said. Chyna and Olive both smiled at me and gave us a big hug. I thought that they were going to freak out about us. "You guys are happy for us?"

"Of course. I mean, after your performance at Karaoke-Doke last night Chyna and I thought that you and Sean make a really cute couple." Said Olive.

"Sean and Lexi. What could be an excellent ship name for the two?" Fletcher asked.

"How about Sexi?" Asked Angus.

"Sexi sounds like pretty good ship name. Plus, hearing the name Sexi sounds sexy. Right Sexi?" Fletcher asked. Olive turned around and gave a look to Fletcher.

"Really, Fletcher? You call them Sexi and you call us Folive? I guess there's nothing sexy about Folive." Said Olive.

"Well, I thought that Folive is a cute ship name for us." Said Fletcher.

"Anyway. We're all happy for you two. You guys make a much cuter couple that Fletcher and Olive." Chyna said.

"Hey!" Said both Fletcher and Olive looking offended.

"Thanks guys. I find that Lexi is the most sweetest and the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Said Sean. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug until my I heard the ringtone to our song going off on my zPhone. I picked it up from the arm of my chair to see who's calling me at this time. It was my father.

"It's my dad. I need to take this real quick." I said.

"Hey that's fine, sweetie. Family is important. Go talk to him." Said Sean. I smiled at Sean as he walked out to the courtyard with Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus. I haven't talked to my father in a while. He's always been busy with his work. I wonder why he's calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lexi. It's daddy." Said my father.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"How's school?" Asked dad.

"It's pretty good. My grades are good. I got an A+ on my math quiz. Plus, I've been nicer to my friends." I said.

"That's great, honey." Said dad. "How's anger management club?"

"Pretty good. It's really helping me out." I said.

"Sorry that I've haven't been able to talk to you. I've been busy with work. I'm working on an important case. A very important case." Said dad.

"It must be very important." I said.

"It is. But, I'm taking a break from it and Abby suggested that I should spend some time with you. How about this Saturday you can come up and visit me?" Asked dad.

"Sounds great, dad. Oh, and dad, there's something that I have to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"There's this boy that I met two days ago and he's a law prodigy. His name is Sean Miller and we're now dating." I said.

"You're dating a law prodigy?" Asked dad.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's great. Maybe you should bring Sean with so I could meet him." Dad said.

"Okay. I'll talk to him about it." I said.

"Alright. Hey, I'll talk to you later. I have another call coming. So, I'll see you Saturday. I love you." Dad said.

"I love you too, dad." I said. I hung up and walked out of the roomavator to meet Sean and the gang out at the courtyard.

**Looks like Lexi is going to tell Sean that she is going to introduce him to her father. Do you think that Sean and Lexi's father will get along with each other? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. Meeting Dad

**Targets of Love**

**Hey guys, I'm back to bring you another great chapter of this great story. I was looking over at the reviews for this story and someone wants me to put a lot of sex in the story. There's not going to be a lot of sex scenes in the story, there's only going to be one sex scene between the main character and Lexi in one chapter. Second, it's update time. Last time, Sean and Lexi announced to Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus that they're a couple now and Lexi got a phone call from her father and she talked to him about her and Sean and he wants to get to know him. Today, Lexi talks to Sean about her father. So here it is, chapter seven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven **

**Meeting Dad**

**(Lexi's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my dorm room laying on my bed watching _The Adventures of Garkon_. I have been addicted to _Garkon _ever since my ex-crush Seth introduced me to it. I hope Sean is okay with me being a _Garkon_ fan, a really beautiful _Garkon_ fan. Speaking of Sean, I hope I could get a picture taken with him and send it to my father so he could see who Sean looks like. I was getting worried about Sean and dad meeting each other for the first time. What if my father doesn't like him like my other ex-boyfriends? Sean is much different than Keith and Chad. When I first met Sean, he was the most sweetest boy I've ever met. I promised myself that I would never be mean to anybody again, I was a mean girl at first but now I am a nice girl. While I was watching _Garkon_, Sean entered my room with some chocolate covered cherries, my favorite.

"Hey Alexis." Said Sean. Wow, nobody ever called me Alexis before. That was pretty sweet of Sean. I like it when he calls me Alexis.

"Hey Sean. What's that?" I asked.

"These are some chocolate covered cherries. Your favorite. I drove to a store to see if they carried any and they do so I bought them for you." Said Sean.

"Awww, thanks Sean." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, how about we get a picture taken together?"

"Sure, sounds like a really cute idea." Sean said. I picked up my zPhone and turned on my camera on my phone. Sean stood right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately began to feel butterflies in my stomach and I feel like that I was safe around him. His cheek started to touch my cheek as I took my photo. I was ready to break the news to him about meeting my dad. I hope he doesn't freak out about it.

"That was great. I'm glad that we had our picture taken together." Said Sean.

"Me too." I said as I sent a photo to my dad. Sean began to notice that I have sent a photo of us to my father.

"Did you just send that photo?" Asked Sean as he pointed at my phone.

"Send what? I didn't send anything." I said with a smile on my face. Sean crossed his arms right in front of me and he raised his eyebrow. That was an indication of him knowing that I was lying right to his face. Oh god, I can't believe that I am lying right to Sean. What kind of girlfriend am I?

"Lexi." Sean said in a serious tone.

"Alright. The reason why I wanted to take a photo of us together is because I told my father about you and I he wanted to meet you." I said. My notification ringtone went off and I got a message from my dad. I opened it up and I began to read it.

**Dad: He looks like a nice guy. I hope he's taking really good care of you. Can't wait to meet him Saturday. Love, dad.**

"And he wants to meet you Saturday." I said.

"OH GOD!" Sean screamed as he started to freak out right in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because, I was a little nervous about you meeting my father. He's always being overprotective with me. He just doesn't want me to throw my life away when some guy gets me pregnant and leaves me alone with our baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to freak out. I should've asked you if you wanted to meet him." I said.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just a bit nervous." Sean said. "What does he do?"

"He's a district attorney." I replied.

"Oh, a lawyer. That's great." Sean said. "You told him that I'm a law prodigy?"

"Yes and he was quite impressed. I think that he'll really like you." I said.

"Well, since we're dating. I should meet your father. Saturday, we'll go drive down to San Francisco and meet your father. After we get back from you father's I know a great coffee shop near Z-Tech that has the best mocha lattes. Maybe we could get one together." Sean said.

"A coffee date after we leave from my dad's house. Sure." I replied.

"That's great." Sean said. "Hey, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'd like that very much." I said. Sean gave me a kiss and left the room. Wow, I am falling head over heels in love with him. I'm like Olive when she fell in love with Dixon, the cute and handsome and handsome spy. But forget about Dixon, he's a jerk for cheating on Olive with another girl. I'm glad that Fletcher is dating Olive and I'm glad that I'm dating Sean. Life is excellent for me.

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

It was nighttime in Palo Alto, and Tony Dracon is coming up with a plan to kill Lexi. He was getting his weapon ready for when he see her and Sean together. Dracon was walking around in his hotel room and started to get his weapon ready. In his briefcase, he had a Beretta M9 pistol with a suppressor attachment and a red dot sight attachment and an Uzi submachine gun with a red dot attachment. He was going to use one of these weapons on Sean and Lexi when he sees them. This was a job that he was not going to fail.

**Yikes, looks like Dracon is prepared to kill the two young lovebirds. Tune in next time when Sean meets Lexi's dad and blood gets spilled on the streets of Palo Alto when Dracon strikes at his targets. Will this be the end of Sean and Lexi's blossoming romance? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys in chapter eight. Till next time my fellow readers**


	8. Deadly Force Part 1

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody. Boy, I am on a roll. I have been busy on this story non-stop and I am bringing you a chapter that is packed with a little bit of humor and a lot of suspense that will keep you hanging from the edge of your seat. Today, Sean meets Lexi's dad and Dracon strikes at the young couple. That's where the real action begins. So here it is, chapter eight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Deadly Force Part 1**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

It's been two days since Lexi and I have been dating. Things have been pretty great between us. Yesterday, I took her to the movies to see a romance movie called _Winter's End_. She loves watching those types of movies unlike me I like all genres of film. When the film got to the dramatic part where the main character's love interest dies from cancer, Lexi began to cry from watching that scene and for me not to be the worst boyfriend for not consoling her, I put my arm around her to console her. That made Lexi feel all warm inside. Today, I am going to meet Lexi's father for the first time. I'm a bit nervous meeting my girlfriend's father. Yesterday, I took some money from my bank account and bought Lexi a promise ring. I was hoping that I could give it to her on our coffee date. I was in the bathroom shaving, I wanted to look really handsome for Lexi, she likes it when I have a smooth face. I sprayed some Axe Phoenix on my chest and my underarms. I put on some aftershave on my face, I could feel the sting coming from the alcohol. I buttoned my red button-up shirt and tucked my shirt in my pants. I also put on my blue tie with the moon and stars designs on it which I call it my starry night tie. I threw on my Maynard High letterman jacket and left the bathroom. Fletcher and Angus were sitting at their desks as I exited the bathroom.

"Whoa! Look at Mr. Spiffy. So Sean, are you nervous about meet Lexi's old man?" Asked Fletcher.

"Don't call him that." I said.

"What? He is old." Fletcher replied.

"You shouldn't call Lexi's dad her old man. He's just a nice man who loves his daughter and he wants to meet the guy who's dating her and he want to know if I deflowered his little girl. Oh god, I am scared!" I exclaimed.

"Sean, calm down. Don't be nervous. If Mr. Reed finds out that you've been boinking his daughter, let's just say that you'll be going quail hunting with him and he'll end up shooting you in the face." Angus said.

"Really? A Dick Cheney joke. Is that all you could think of?" I asked.

"Yeah." Angus replied as he continues to play his driving simulator game on his Z-Pad.

"Don't listen to Angus, Sean. Just take a deep breath and be yourself. There's nothing to worry about. You're just meeting a guy who's a lawyer and you're a law prodigy. Everything's alright." Fletcher said.

"You're right. I'm meeting her dad. There's nothing to worry about. Hey, after Lexi and I leave from her dad's, we're going to go on our little coffee date and I am going to give her this." I said as I pulled out the promise ring from my desk drawer.

"You're going to propose to Lexi?! You two are going a little too fast in this relationship. Plus, you're both 18!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"No, you idiot! I'm not proposing to Lexi! This is a promise ring. I wanted to give it to her today but I want to give it to her on our 1-month anniversary. It's just that, I've never met a girl like her in my life. I'm very happy that Lexi is an important part of my life. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I am proud of being her boyfriend. I've been loyal to her and I cater to her every will and I treat her like a princess. She's my beautiful angel and I love her. I know that you two are thinking that I'm being a softie in the relationship but I'm not. I care about Lexi a lot and I am going to make sure that I am in her life forever." I said.

"Wow, Sean. That is the nicest thing that you've ever said. Lexi is happy to be dating a guy like you." Said Fletcher.

"Thanks Fletch." I said smiling at Fletcher. I heard a knock on the door as I picked up Lexi's promise ring and walked to the door to answer it. When I opened the door, I see Lexi standing right in front of the door. She wore this beautiful yellow dress with little black buttons shaped like hearts on the front and brown boots on her feet. Her beautiful golden locks were tied in a cute ponytail and she wore diamond earrings in her ears.

"Wow, Lexi. You look beautiful." I said staring at Lexi.

"Thanks. You look really handsome." Said Lexi.

"Well, I guess Angus and I should meet Chyna and Olive up on the terrace for a smoothie date. We'll see you two lovebirds when you get back said Fletcher as he left the dorm room.

"Good luck Sean and remember if Mr. Reed pulls out a shotgun. Run!" Exclaimed Angus. I picked up my sock from my clothes hamper and threw it at the computer prodigy.

"So, are you ready to meet my dad?" Asked Lexi.

"Sure." I said. "Why don't you meet me down at the lobby? There's something else that I have to get."

"Okay. Don't take to long." Said Lexi as she kissed me on the lips and headed to the lobby. I began to have a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. I don't know why but I have this feeling. I walked over to my sock drawer and I pulled out a box with a design on it and opened it up. I picked up my father's AMT Hardballer .45 ACP pistol. It belongs to my father when he first worked as a hit man. Since he quit being a hit man, he gave it to me for when I become a detective in the police force. I stuck the gun in the inside of my letterman jacket and I pulled out an extra clip and put it in the back of my pants pocket. I just don't want to worry Lexi because of me holding a gun. I put the box away in the sock drawer and left the boys dorm and headed to the lobby to meet Lexi. After I met Lexi in the lobby, we headed to her car and we began drove away to San Francisco. It was 40-45 minute drive from Palo Alto to San Francisco as Lexi and I began to talk about what her dad does and her relationship with her father. She hasn't seen her father in a while. Also, the driving distance from Palo Alto to San Francisco is 34 miles of 55km. By the time that we arrived, Lexi parked in front of a beautiful house in a nice neighborhood in the suburbs.

"Wow, nice house." I said.

"Thanks. It's great being back home." Lexi said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine sweetie. I'm just a little nervous but I'm okay." I replied. Lexi and I exited the car and walked to the door. I took a deep breath and began to think to myself that everything is going to be okay. Lexi knocked on the door and a man who was 52 years old and he wore a light blue button-up shirt and a tie and blue jeans and LA Gear sneakers. He reminded me of the character Miles Silverberg from the show _Murphy Brown_ and boy, does he dress like me.

"Lexi, you made it." Said the man hugging Lexi.

"Hi daddy. I missed you." Said Lexi.

"I missed you too, slugger." Said the man until he looked into my direction. "And you must be Lexi's new boyfriend who's a law prodigy."

"Yes, I am. Sean Miller. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Reed." I said as I shook his hand.

"Jack Reed. District attorney and Lexi's father. It's nice to meet you too, Sean. My daughter has told me a lot about you. She's told me that you're quite the gentleman." Said Jack.

"Yes, that's true Mr. Reed." I replied.

"Oh, call me Jack. Mr. Reed is my father. It's like you're practically family since you're dating my daughter." Said Jack.

"Daddy." Said Lexi in an embarrassing tone.

"Why don't you two come in and sit down? I would love to talk to you." Said Jack. When I entered Lexi's house, the inside of it looks nice. I looked at the photos Lexi and her parents that were hung on the walls with care. I sat down on the couch next to Lexi and Jack sat down on the chair.

"So Sean, I see that you're a law prodigy. Are you planning on becoming a lawyer?" Asked Jack.

"Well, I'm planning on becoming a detective." I said as I noticed his tie. "I see that you're a Harvard man, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right. How did you know?" Asked Jack.

"Well, sir. Your tie. You went to Harvard Law School and that tie is what an Ivy Leaguer wears. Also, you graduated from Harvard in 1983 and you became a successful lawyer in San Francisco. You won a lot of cases and you're currently working on the case of the funeral massacre. I read all about it in the newspaper." I said. Both Jack and Lexi were impressed with me, it's like they really enjoyed hearing me act like Sherlock Holmes.

"Wow. Sean, I am impressed with you. You make a damn good detective." Said Jack.

"Thanks Jack. I really appreciate that." I said as I laced my fingers with Lexi.

"You know. You're much different that the other boys that Lexi dated. I like you and I see that my daughter really likes you too and you're a responsible person that would be there for her no matter what. You're always there to pick her up when she falls. In other words, you have my blessing to date her." Said Jack.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I shook his hand. I'm glad that Jack really likes me. And I thought that he was going to pull a shotgun out and chase me with it. Serves you right, Angus. I didn't freak out over the meeting. I was calm, cool and perceptive and also, I was being myself.

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

**Meanwhile**

Back in Palo Alto, Dracon was sitting in his car eating a cheeseburger and fries while waiting for Sean and Lexi to show up. This was going to be the day that blood was going to be spilt on the streets. And that blood was going to be Lexi's. It's been four days since he arrived at Palo Alto, he wanted to make this kill quick and easy. The car phone began to rang and Dracon answered it.

"Hello?" Answered Dracon.

"Any sign of Lexi?" Asked Masucci.

"Not yet. No sign of her. She's probably out on her date with her little boyfriend." Dracon replied.

"Remember, I'm paying you for this. I want that little bitch dead and if her little fuck buddy gets in the way. Kill him." Said Masucci. And just in time, Sean and Lexi were holding hands and walking to the coffee shop.

"I see them. Looks like the happy couple are headed down to get a cup of coffee. I'll call you when the job's done." Said Dracon. After he hung up the phone, Dracon pulled out his Uzi and pulled out a clip and put it in the gun so it would be loaded. He started up the engine and proceeds to drive slow.

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

"So, what are you thinking about?" Asked Lexi.

"I was just thinking about you and me." I replied.

"What about us?" Lexi asked.

"Well, me being the best boyfriend in the world and you being the best girlfriend in the world. Plus, yesterday I bought you a gift." I said.

"Sean, you don't have to bu-" She started to talk until I cut her off. I pulled out a dark blue box out of my letterman jacket pocket. "Are you trying to propose to me?"

"No, I wanted to give you this Lexi because you're the best girlfriend ever." I said as I opened the box. She began to stare at the silver promise ring that was sitting in the box. She gasped and blushed at the same time from seeing it.

"Sean, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this." Said Lexi.

"I have to. Alexis Taylor Reed, I love you and I want to give you this promise now. I know that we've been dating for four days. Or is it three days? Maybe it's four days. We're both in this relationship for keeps and I want you to know that I will never leave you. You're probably thinking that I'm proposing you for marriage and I know that we're still young and you don't want to get married now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said as I put the ring on Lexi's finger. Tears were glittering in her eyes and she took one last step to me and kissed me on my lips.

"I love you too, Sean Miller. And I promise you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lexi said. I smiled at Lexi and I gave her a hug and a kiss. Then suddenly, that strange feeling came back as I began to notice a red dot on her stomach and then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I heard the sound of a car speeding towards us and I see a man in the car holding a submachine gun with a red dot sight attached to it.

"Lexi, get down!" I screamed as I pulled her down to the ground.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Cliffhanger! What do you think happens next? Who do you think is going to die? We'll find out next time in chapter 9. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Deadly Force Part 2

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody, I'm back and I'm here to bring you part two of this amazing story. Last time, Sean met Lexi's father and the two of them got along with each other. After they got back from her father's, Sean gives Lexi a promise ring and made a promise to her that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. But their tender moment is cut short by a hail of automatic gunfire. Today, we're going to find out if Sean and Lexi survive. Here it is, chapter nine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Deadly Force Part 2**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

"So, what are you thinking about?" Asked Lexi.

"I was just thinking about you and me." I replied.

"What about us?" Lexi asked.

"Well, me being the best boyfriend in the world and you being the best girlfriend in the world. Plus, yesterday I bought you a gift." I said.

"Sean, you don't have to bu-" She started to talk until I cut her off. I pulled out a dark blue box out of my letterman jacket pocket. "Are you trying to propose to me?"

"No, I wanted to give you this Lexi because you're the best girlfriend ever." I said as I opened the box. She began to stare at the silver promise ring that was sitting in the box. She gasped and blushed at the same time from seeing it.

"Sean, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this." Said Lexi.

"I have to. Alexis Taylor Reed, I love you and I want to give you this promise now. I know that we've been dating for four days. Or is it three days? Maybe it's four days. We're both in this relationship for keeps and I want you to know that I will never leave you. You're probably thinking that I'm proposing you for marriage and I know that we're still young and you don't want to get married now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said as I put the ring on Lexi's finger. Tears were glittering in her eyes and she took one last step to me and kissed me on my lips.

"I love you too, Sean Miller. And I promise you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lexi said. I smiled at Lexi and I gave her a hug and a kiss. Then suddenly, that strange feeling came back as I began to notice a red dot on her stomach and then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I heard the sound of a car speeding towards us and I see a man in the car holding a submachine gun with a red dot sight attached to it.

"Lexi, get down!" I screamed as I pulled her down to the ground.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Hail of gunfire was being sprayed out of the Uzi. I held Lexi tightly in my arms as the bullets ricochet around us. The gunfire sounded like firecrackers going off in Chinese New Year. After the shooting stopped, I checked to see if Lexi was alright. She didn't have a bullet wound on her and I was thankful that she's safe. I recognized that car from anywhere. It was a black Cadillac, and I saw it across the street after Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus and I left Karaoke-Doke Tuesday. Did I mention that I have a photographic memory?

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Lexi replied. I saw where the car was going and I was not going to let this guy get away.

"Wait right here!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my gun and began to chase the shooter on foot. Lexi saw the gun that I was holding in my hand and she started to get really scared

"Sean, wait!" Lexi yelled. I didn't listen to her yelling my name. I was chasing the car. What was I thinking chasing this guy on foot? I must be going out of my mind and I have a girlfriend who's extremely worried about me. She doesn't want a dead law prodigy. As I kept chasing the car down a couple blocks, I pointed my gun at the car and shot at it. One bullet hit the back window, another hit the rear tire and a second bullet hit the front tire to slow the car down. I fired one more shot at the car and the bullet hit the shooter that was driving the car, causing him to drive uncontrollably. The car was swerving over to the next corner I and I started to follow it. When I caught up to the car, the car was at an abandoned factory. This is it, I am going to catch my first criminal. I had my gun ready and my hand was on the car door getting ready to open. I opened the car door and…where the hell did that son of a bitch go?! This guy is Mandrake! I cannot believe that vanished into thin air. But I spoke too soon as I saw the red dot on my letterman jacket, I looked up and I see the shooter standing at the entrance of the factory.

** Bang! Bang! Bang!**

I took cover behind the car as the shooter fired again. I was getting into my first shootout with a criminal. I fired a couple of shots back at him until he started to run like a cowardly little bitch that he is. What? He shoots at a young couple having a tender moment and he runs away. Be a man and fight like one! The rush of excitement was getting into my head as I started to enter the factory to chase that bastard. The place was all dusty and it was covered with cobwebs. A lot of hardworking people worked in this place. It's a shame that they closed it down. I checked each and every corner in the building, making sure that I don't get shot. I heard the sound of a gun being dropped on the floor. I ran upstairs to track the criminal down and arrest him and turn him in to the police. I also saw drops of blood on the floor leading me to him and when the blood trail ended on the fourth floor, bingo. I found the criminal and he was standing right in front of a window trying to make his escape.

"Freeze!" I yelled. "Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly."

The man in the black suit turned slowly and I started to walk towards him to see if he had any ID. I checked his pockets and I pulled out his wallet and I took a look inside it and he was identified as Anthony Dracon. I have a lot of questions to ask Dracon and he's going to give me an answer.

"Alright. Who sent you?" I asked.

"Fuck you." Said Dracon.

"Getting smart with me. I don't think that's a really good idea." I said as I punched him right in his face. "Again, who sent you and why are you trying to kill my girlfriend?!"

"I should've killed here when I had the chance. It would've been a shame if I shot her. Her blood would've been in your hands." Said Dracon.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"You won't be there to protect her all the time and if you arrest me, you know I'll be getting out and I'll be going after her." Said Dracon.

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed. A rage was building up inside me. Hearing him talk about trying to kill Lexi triggered something in me. I just wanted to kill him in cold blood.

"Fuck you! You're girlfriend is a dead girl and if you kill me, he'll come after you two!" Screamed Dracon.

"I said shut the fuck up you sick son of a bitch!" I screamed. Dracon moved his hand slowly down to the back of his pants pocket, indicating that he's pulling out another gun. "What are you doing?"

"You're dead." Said Dracon.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"You're a dead man." Said Dracon.

"Don't make me shoot you. Stop what you're doing right now. Stop it, now!" I yelled. Dracon pulled out his gun and he was about to pull the trigger. Until…

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

I shot him five times and he crashed through the window and fell to his death. I couldn't believe what I've just done. Things have gotten silent. I was hyperventilating and my hands started shaking in fear. I dropped my gun on the ground and I started to slowly walk towards the broken window. I was afraid of what I'm going to see right before my very own eyes until I looked out the window and I see Dracon laying on the ground dead. A dark pool was growing from his head and it was becoming a horrifying sight for me.

"Oh god!" I cried as I collapsed to the floor and picked up my gun. I never killed a man before but my father has and I was afraid that I might turn into him. What was I supposed to do stand there and let the sick bastard kill me? I did what I had to do. Lethal force was authorized and I defended myself. I couldn't stay in this place any longer, the cops would be here to check what's going on and…oh god, Lexi. I ran out of the building to get to Lexi until I saw her standing outside right in front of the door.

"Sean." Lexi said as she stared at the gun in my hand. "Oh my god."

"I…I…I." I collapsed to the ground crying as Lexi got on her knees and hugged me. She wasn't freaked out about the gun in my hand or the fact that I killed a man. She hasn't seen me cry before. I try to fight back my tears but I couldn't. I just felt so vulnerable.

**That was chapter nine. Things got a bit dramatic at the end for Sean and Lexi. Tune in next time for chapter ten where Sexi is going to have some sexy time with each other (wink wink). Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys later. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	10. A Target of Love

**Targets of Love**

**Hey everybody. I'm back and I have a little treat for you. UPDATE TIME! I would give you a quick recap but. Eh, I'll give you a quick recap. Dracon does a drive-by on Sean and Lexi, Sean goes after Dracon and gets into a shootout with him at an abandoned factory and he kills Dracon. Also, we saw a dramatic moment with Sean. Today, this chapter is all about Sean and Lexi as they talk about what happened. Before I start, this chapter contains sexual content between the main character and Lexi and the sex scene is really detailed. So here it is, chapter ten. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Target of Love**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. What happened to be a peaceful and romantic day between two people has turned into a day of bloodshed when a man named Tony Dracon tried to kill us. I was sitting in Lexi's dorm room looking out the window as my mind kept replaying the image of me killing Dracon and seeing his dead body laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I couldn't get the image out of my head. The image of Lexi standing in front of the door seeing my father's gun in my hand, she got really scared.

"Sean." Called the person who entered the dorm room. I turned to see who it was and it was Lexi.

"Hi Lexi." I answered.

"Are you alright? I was really worried about you. Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus didn't see you. I talked to them about what happened and I didn't tell them about what you did." Said Lexi.

"I'm a killer." I said. Lexi closed the door behind her and walked over to her desk.

"You had no choice but to shoot him. He pulled out a gun and he tried to kill you. Hell, he tried to kill the both of us. And you saved my life. If you didn't do anything I could've been killed." Said Lexi.

"I know." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm shaken up but I'll be fine. I also have a scrape on my elbow. It's not a big one." Said Lexi.

"Let me take care of that." I replied. I pulled out a first aid kit out from Lexi's desk and opened it up. I held Lexi's arm and I saw the scrape on her elbow. I picked up a cotton ball and poured a bit of iodine on it and tended to her scrape. Lexi began to wince in pain from feeling the iodine burning and stinging her scrape. I blew on her elbow to make sure that she doesn't feel the stinging sensation. After I cleaned up her scrape, I put some ointment on her elbow and a band-aid on it.

"Thanks. You're such a sweetie." Said Lexi.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So, who was that guy working for and why was he trying to kill me?" Asked Lexi as she removed her brown boots and her adorable carnation pink socks off of her feet.

"I don't know who he works for but I found out that the guy's name is Anthony Dracon." I said.

"Dracon?" Asked Lexi.

"Yeah." I replied. "I don't know why this guy would try to kill us. This is getting too weird. He could've given be the name but instead he decided to become an idiot and get himself killed."

Lexi just stood there right by her bed and stared at me. God, she just looks so beautiful standing there. I took a look at my watch to see what time it is and it was 9:00 PM. I'm supposed to be at my dorm room after curfew. I just hope that Winter doesn't do her dorm room checks.

"It's getting late and I see that you're in a very emotional state right now and I don't want to take advantage of you. If you don't want me to stay in your room with you that's fine." I said.

"No, I want you to stay with me. I really don't want to be alone right now. Could you please stay here with me?" Asked Lexi. Well, I guess I shouldn't leave her all alone.

"Sure. I'll stay." I said.

"Oh, Sean. Thank you so much. I just want to know who's after me. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared." Lexi said as she starts to unbutton her yellow dress and remove it right in front of me. I didn't feel uncomfortable watching her undress right in front of me. I began to notice that Lexi is wearing just her white silk panties. Much to my surprise, Lexi was not wearing a bra. Lexi sat down on her bed as I got up from her desk chair and walked over to her bed.

"Listen to me, Lexi. I will never let any harm come to you." I said as I sat down next to her.

"I know. That's why I love you." Lexi said.

"I've been alone a long time in the dark and you're my light, Lexi Reed. I'm going to make sure that you continue to shine." I said. Lexi smiled at what I said to her and a tear fell down her face and I wiped it off. I stared into Lexi's hazel eyes for a moment and began to kiss her on her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and began to French kiss her. She began to moan into the kiss. Lexi and I broke apart from the kiss just to we could catch our breath.

"Sean, there's something that I have to tell you." Said Lexi.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm a virgin." Lexi replied.

"That's fine with me. I'm also a virgin too." I said.

"It's just that I want our first time to be special and I want my first time to be with you because I love you." Lexi said.

"I love you too." I said as I began to kiss Lexi on her lips. I start to kiss down to her neck, hitting her special spot. Lexi moaned to the feeling of my sweet, gentle kisses that I planted on her nude body. Lexi laid down on the bed and I got in between her legs and removed her panties as I got a glimpse of her perfect shaved pussy. Before I could taste her womanhood, I started to gently kiss her inner thigh. The math princess spreads her legs wide as I begin to lick her pink slit.

"Mmm. Sean" Lexi moaned. I continued to slowly lick Lexi's wet slit so I could enjoy the taste of her wetness. She was getting so sexy and so wet for me. Lexi smiled in pleasure as I continued to eat her out. I pushed Lexi's legs back and my mocha brown eyes kept a lock on her beautiful hazel eyes so I can see her expressions of pleasure on her face. Lexi gently bit down on her lower lip and used her hand to gently play with her breasts. The sight of seeing her do that was making me hard. Lexi started bucking her hips, her hand was clutching the bed sheets, her pretty toes started to curl and her moans began to intensify as I continued to lick her throbbing womanhood.

"Oh god, Sean. I'm cumming!" Lexi screamed as her sweet nectar spilled out all over my tongue. Lexi starts to recover from her intense orgasm as sat up on the bed and kissed me on my lips so she could taste herself. My lips moved from her lips and to her natural c-cup breasts and took one of them in my mouth and started to lick her light brown nipple. Lexi starts to unbutton my red shirt and removed it off of my body. I removed my shoes and my socks off of my feet while I was concentrating on her breasts. Lexi's hands were exploring my chest and she let out a soft moan while I'm licking her nipples. My free hand reached up her other breast as I started to gently cup it with care. After doing that to her for a couple of minutes, I laid down on the bed as Lexi climbed on top of me. Her manicured baby pink nails trailed down my biceps and my stomach. I took a deep breath as Lexi removed by boxers and stared at my erect penis. She wrapped her soft hand around my manhood and moved her head closer and licked the tip of my cock and she put the full tip in her mouth and I let out a soft moan. Her head bobbed up and down slowly as she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"Oh god Lexi." I moaned. Her tongue swirled the tip of my penis and she licked the pre-cum that was leaking out of it. She kept going and going until she begins to feel my manhood twitching in her mouth, getting the message that I was ready to cum. Lexi stopped and removed my erect penis out of her mouth. She climbed on top of me and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"Lexi...let…me…fuck…you." I said while kissing her. Lexi had a seductive smirk on her face from hearing me talk like that to her. She didn't know that I had it in me to talk to her like that, it was really a turn on for her. Lexi took her hair out of her ponytail and I saw her blonde locks flowing. It was a beautiful sight. After she returned the kiss, we switched positions so I could be on top of her. I lined my member in front of her entrance and Lexi was afraid that I might hurt her badly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "If not, then we'll stop. I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm sure." Said Lexi.

"I'll try to be gentle with you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Said Lexi as I kissed her on the lips. I began to slowly enter Lexi, stretching her a bit. She began to wince in pain as I stopped to pull out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." Lexi replied. I got a couple of inches in her as she began to feel a sharp pain after I broke her hymen. I started to thrust into her slowly, her whimpers turn into moans. Lexi's moans filled the room and I began to hope that nobody hears us.

"Harder." Lexi moaned. I was thrusting into Lexi hard with heavy force. And we were fucking at a steady rhythm, her hand was clutching her bed sheets and the promise ring on her finger was shimmering in the moonlight. Our eyes kept a lock on each other and my fingers laced with hers as I continue to fuck her hard. Beads of sweat began to form on our naked bodies and her legs were wrapped around me as I continue to fuck her harder and faster.

"I'm so close." Lexi moaned.

"I'm close too. I want you to cum with me, Lexi. Cum with me." I groaned. Our fingers were still laced together and I kissed her passionately on her lips. I thrusted into Lexi three more times until we both came at the same time. I let out a prolonged moan as I came inside Lexi. I gave her a couple more thrusts to make sure that she would take it all. We were both feeling tired as laid down next to her under the pink covers of her bed so we can cover up our sweaty, naked bodies. Lexi laid her head down on my chest and planted soft kissed on it. After she finishes kissing my chest, we kissed on the lips for a couple of minutes. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight as we drifted off to sleep.

**So, how did you like Sean and Lexi's love scene? I had a lot of fun writing this part. This shows the romance between the two and it also shows that they love each other. Next time, Sean has a bad dream. What could this bad dream be about? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you in chapter eleven. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	11. The Nightmare

**Targets of Love**

**Hey guys. I'm back and I'm about to give you another great chapter of this great story. Last time, Sean and Lexi had a romantic moment and it turned into a night of passion between the two young lovers. Today, Sean has a nightmare that will haunt him. What will that nightmare be about? We'll find out today in chapter eleven. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Nightmare **

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't believe with what just happened. Lexi lost her virginity to me. It was the most passionate night that we ever had. I was laying in bed with her later that night. We were still naked from what we did. Lexi was laying peacefully right next to me with her arm draped over me. But there was something that was still troubling me, why would somebody try to kill Lexi. I was having some trouble sleeping because something was troubling me. A dream. I was tossing my head around and I started to breathe heavy like I was having a panic attack all because of this dream. The dream began to play in my subconscious.

**(The dream starts)**

**Man: (Holds Lexi at gunpoint.) Don't come closer! Do you want to see her dead?!**

**Sean: No! Just put the gun down. Don't hurt her.**

**Lexi: (Cries) Sean, please help!**

**Man: Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!**

**Sean: (Points his gun at the man) Put the gun down or I will shoot you!**

**Man: You shoot me, not only I'll kill her I'll kill her unborn child.**

**(The man points his gun at Lexi's stomach)**

**Sean: No! Don't do it! Just don't hurt her!**

**(Lexi continues to cry)**

**Sean: You kill her and the baby. I'll kill you, you motherfucker! Let her go now!**

**Lexi: Don't let him hurt me!**

**Man: Say goodbye to her!**

**Sean: Nooooo!**

**(Lexi screams as the man pulls the trigger. The dream ends and Sean wakes up)**

"That's it. No more Italian sausages before bed." I said as I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I just had a dream about a man murdering Lexi and her unborn child. I looked over at Lexi and I almost started to cry. I just didn't want to lose Lexi. I need to clear my head and think for a minute as I got up out of Lexi's bed and put on my boxers and my jeans and left her room without making a sound so I won't disturb her while she's sleeping. I entered the girl's dorm lounge and walked over to the juice bar to get something to drink. I filled my glass up with orange juice and walked over to the orange chair and sat down while thinking about the dream.

**(Lexi's P.O.V.)**

I was sleeping peacefully in bed replaying the images of Sean making love to me in my mind. It was a very special and passionate night for me and him. My hand touched an empty spot on my bed and Sean wasn't there. I began to wonder where he's gone to, I thought that he went to his dorm room and left me alone and he was being insensitive to me. I started to get worried about him, I got out of bed and put on my panties and my pink shirt with the words "I'm a girly girl" printed on it and pink fuzzy slippers on my feet. I left out of my dorm room and I see Sean sitting on the orange chair in the girl's lounge. I sensed that there's something wrong with him. I guess he was still thinking about the shooting and killing that man who tried to kill us.

"Sean, are you okay?" I asked as I sat down on the chair across from him.

"Hey babe." Sean replied. "I was just thinking of something."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"I dream. I had a bad dream." Sean said as I got up from the chair and walked over towards him and sat on his lap.

"What was the dream about?" I asked.

"It was about you. You were in a room and a gunman was holding you at gunpoint and I came in and pointed my gun at the gunman and I told him to put the gun down. He didn't listen, he kept yelling and pulling on your hair. Then I told him that you were pregnant and he threatened to kill you and our unborn child. I tried to stop him, but it was too late." Sean said as he looked down at his feet.

"What?" I asked.

"He shot you. You and the baby both died. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you. You're the sweetest and most beautiful girlfriend that I know. I'll do my best to protect you from whoever that is that's trying to kill you." Sean said. My eyes glittered with tears from what he said to me. He said that in the dream I was pregnant with his child. He held me in his arms and gave me a kiss on my salmon pink lips and rested his head on mine.

"Sean, you're not going to lose me. I'll always be right by your side forever." I said as I comforted him. Sean began to take a look at the promise ring that he gave me.

"Soon, you'll have a wedding ring." Sean said.

"It looks beautiful. I'm glad that you gave it to me right before the shooter attempted to kill me. I'm just so scared." I said as Sean held me in arms and hugged me. Sean smiled back at me and I got off his lap, held his hand, went back to my dorm room and climbed into bed. I climbed on top of him and kissed him for a couple of minutes until things start to become passionate again.

"Are you trying to get some action from me, Ms. Reed?" Sean asked with a seductive smile.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I couldn't get enough of you." I said as I kissed him again. His fingers ran through my blonde hair while my hands ran through his chest. I felt his cock hardening up against me, making me yelp in his mouth. I knew where this was going, we were going to make love again. I started to kiss his smooth, toned chest as he started to moan softly. I unzipped his jeans and stuck my hand down his boxers as I started to stroke his manhood.

"Lexi." Sean moaned as I kept stroking him. I removed his pants and his boxers off of his body. I stuck his cock in my warm, wet mouth. Sean moaned while I bobbed my head up and down. His brown eyes kept a lock in my beautiful hazel eyes as I continued to blow him. I started to lick his cock passionately like an ice cream cone, a chocolate ice cream cone. I began to blow him again, this time his hands were on top of my head as I continued to bob my head up and down and deep-throating him. I felt his cock starting to tense up, he was ready to cum.

"Lexi! I'm going to cum!" Sean yelled. I didn't get off of his manhood, I kept going and going and pushed myself as far as I can until he came into my mouth. I felt his hot, creamy, white load shoot in my mouth as I took all of his cum. I wanted to spit it out but instead I swallowed it all. I brought myself back to his lips and kissed him passionately. Sean slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to French kiss me; he could still taste himself all over my tongue while he pins my tongue against his in a battle for tongue dominance. I felt his hands moving up to my shirt and removed it and my panties. Sean wanted some payback with me, we began to switch positions and he places soft kisses all over my body. His soft lips felt like velvet as he kisses my breasts. His wet tongue circling around my light brown nipples and his hand moved down to my pussy. He began to rub my sweet, wet flower in a circular motion.

"Mmmmm." I moaned. Sean rubbed my clit faster and harder while I moaned passionately. I held my legs up in the air as he inserted two fingers inside my dripping wet petal. My boyfriend pumped his fingers in and out of me furiously with my eyes keeping a lock on his.

"God, you're so wet Lexi." Sean said. He kept pumping furiously and kissing me at the same time. I watched as his fingers went in and out of me as fast as lightning and I held on to the bed sheets on my bed tightly and my toes begin to curl.

"Sean, I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. Sean removed his fingers and I started to gush my own juices all over my bed and his fingers. Sean got in-between my legs and started to lick the juices off of my pussy. He kept licking and licking my wet slit over and over driving me wild. I kept moaning feeling really turned on as he feasted me. I kept watching as Sean inserted his tongue inside me for a few minutes until I was ready to cum again. I came really hard in Sean's mouth, my nectar leaked out of my vagina and onto his tongue. Sean brought himself to my lips and kissed me for a brief moment until I spread my legs wide and held them open for him, he thrusted his 10-inch member into my dripping wet pussy. I began to moan in delight as he moved his body in and out of me. I fondled with my own breasts and flicking my nipple, turning Sean on and making him grow big inside of me, if that was possible.

"Harder". I moaned. Sean began to fuck me harder in the missionary position. My hands moved down to his hips, guiding him to go deeper as his eyes and lips kept his lock on mine. "Faster, please. I want you to make me cum."

Sean sped up three times. His hand playing with my clit so I could feel extreme pleasure and my hands were wrapped around his back and my legs wrapped around his waist. We switched positions and this time I was on top of him in the cowgirl position. His hands moved up to my breasts and he gently cupped them with care. His touches were gentle and that's what I love about him. His hands roaming free throughout my body and my curves in full view. He kept fondling with them while I continued to bouncing up and down on his "tool". My fingers laced with his and my back began to arch as he saw the moonlight hitting my breasts. Sean sat up and I was now straddling him in his lap, we were now fucking in the lotus position. My arms and legs were wrapped behind his back and we were now face to face with each other and the sex became slow and relaxing and we kept our eyes locked on each other. We fucked passionately for a few minutes until we're both ready to cum.

"Cum with me, Lexi. I want you to cum with me." Sean said feeling ready to blow his load in me.

"Mmmm, okay. Cum inside me, baby. I want to feel it inside me." I moaned. Sean moaned as he filled me with his life. We both recovered from our intense orgasm and we both kissed each other on the lips until we drifted off into the morning.

"I love you, Lexi." Sean said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you too, Sean." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at Z-Tech. A warm 70 degrees and sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. Lexi was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting dressed while I was fixing us breakfast in her dorm room. I borrowed some cooking supplies from Andrew the cooking prodigy. I prepared a perfect Sunday breakfast that Lexi would enjoy. I fixed scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit salad, hash browns and sparkling orange juice made from real oranges. I put a rose in a glass vase that was sitting in the middle of the table and two glasses of sparking orange juice on the table. Lexi exited the bathroom wearing a cute white blouse with strawberry prints on it, black skinny jeans and orange flats on her feet. Her beautiful blonde hair was down and she still looked as beautiful as an angel.

"Morning, beautiful." I said as Lexi saw the wonderful display.

"Did you make breakfast?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. Breakfast for two." I replied as Lexi walked over to the table and I pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman. "I hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"I do." Lexi said as I handed her the plate of food and her bowl of fruit salad. I also sat my plate down on the table with my bowl of fruit salad as Lexi and I both began to eat our delicious breakfast. "Mmmm, this is pretty good. You're a really great cook. And you planned this romantic breakfast for two. Are you the same Sean Miller that I'm dating?"

"Yes, I am the same Sean Miller that you're dating." I said smiling at her. "I made some sparkling Clementine orange juice made from real Clementine oranges and Sierra Mist."

"Sounds good." Said Lexi as she looked out the window at the beautiful clear blue sky. "It's a beautiful day. I wish that we could sleep in on Sunday together."

"Me too." I said as I took a sip of my sparkling orange juice.

"I'm going to the mall with Paisley later on today. We're going to look at some cute dresses and I'm thinking of buying myself one. Maybe, I could buy you something. I could buy you a suede jacket." Lexi said.

"You're thinking of going out after what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lexi replied. "Why?"

"Alexis, somebody shot at you. What if something like that happen to you again?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. They have security guards at the mall to keep the sickies away from me. Don't worry I'll be fine." Lexi said as I gave her a worried look.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I know that I worry too much but I don't want to lose you. You just be safe, okay." I said.

"Okay." Lexi said. "I'm going to meet Paisley at the lobby so I'll see you when I get back. Oh, thanks for breakfast and thanks for last night. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Lexi said as she gave me a kiss and left the room. I continued to finish eating my breakfast but I kept thinking about who Dracon works for. I need to find out right away so I could give the bastard a piece of his mind.

**(Meanwhile)**

**(No One's P.O.V.)**

Frank took a sip of his coffee and let out a sigh. He was reading an article in the newspaper about the shooting that happened at Java World yesterday. His mind was still on trying to make Jack Reed suffer while he stared at a photo of Lexi and Sean's profile. He was still awaiting the call from Dracon to see if he killed the math prodigy yet. Vito entered Frank's office with bad news.

"Frank. We need to talk." Vito said as he sat down on the chair.

"I'm reading the newspaper about the shooting. I'm hoping that Dracon killed the girl." Masucci said while taking another sip of his coffee.

"It's about Dracon." Vito said.

"What about Dracon?" Masucci asked.

"He's dead. Somebody shot him at an abandoned factory yesterday after he shot at the girl. Also, Lexi is still alive." Vito said. Frank got up from his chair and threw his cup of coffee at the wall and slamming the paper on his desk.

"Fuck! That little bitch is still alive and somebody killed my best man for the job. You want to know who it is? It's probably Blondie's little boyfriend that she's fucking. He killed Dracon." Masucci said.

"Frank, Tony was stupid. He's got what he deserved. Why can't you just leave the girl and Miller alone? This has gone too far." Vito said.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Masucci exclaimed as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Easy there, Frankie." Vito said as he tries to calm down Masucci.

"Why? Reed is trying to bring down my businesses! He's been a constant thorn in my side! Plus, I have to deal with that little fucker who killed Dracon!" Masucci yelled.

"We don't kill civilians. His daughter and her boyfriend are civilians." Vito said.

"I don't give a fuck if they're civilians! They're still gonna die!" Masucci screamed until his wife entered his office.

"Frank, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I was just stressed about the trial and I got really upset about Reed." Frank said in a calm tone.

"Okay. Just don't break anything else with that angry attitude of yours. Sounded like you two were about to kill each other in here." Melissa said as she smiled and gave her husband a kiss and left his office. Frank picked up the pieces of his coffee cup from the floor and threw it away in the trash can until one of the broken pieces cuts his hand.

"God damn it!" Frank exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Vito asked.

"I'll be fine, it's just a nick. Listen, you're not the one that could talk me out of something. This is not your job. And if you talk about a good friend of mine who died like that again, I will fucking put you in a mulcher and make sure that there are bloody pieces of you all over the ground." Frank said as he left his office so he could nurse his wound. Vito picked up the photo of Lexi with drops of Frank's blood all over it. Vito never wanted to be part of this. He does not want to work with a murderous man who plans on killing an innocent teen.

**So, that was chapter eleven. Now, I know that I said that there was one love scene between Sean and Lexi. I changed my mind and decided that I should put two loves scenes in the story and again the love scene is really detailed. Next time, Fletcher and Olive confront Sean and he talks to them about what happened. Also, we fast forward to three weeks later and Lexi realizes that there's something wrong with her. What could it be? We'll find out next time. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	12. Lexi Finds Out

**Targets of Love**

**Hey guys, guess what time it is? It's time for some updates but before we start, here's a quick recap of what happened in chapter eleven. Sean had a nightmare about a gunman killing Lexi and their unborn child. Lexi comforts Sean and two of them had another passionate moment with each other. Meanwhile, Masucci finds out that Dracon has been shot and killed. Today, Fletcher and Olive confront Sean and Lexi tries to figure out what's wrong with her. So here it is, chapter twelve. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Lexi Finds Out**

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

After I finished eating breakfast in Lexi's dorm room, I headed back to my dorm room just to make sure that Angus and Fletcher spot me and try to interrogate me for not showing up after curfew. It's a good thing that Winter didn't walk in on me and Lexi making love last night because if she did we would've been expelled. I decided to take a quick shower and get dressed so I could do my police training. I put on my grey Cincinnati Bearcats long sleeved shirt, my blue jeans and my LA Gear sneakers and headed into the roomavator until a 14-year-old boy with brown hair began to approach me. He was wearing a red, white and blue shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black, grey and blue sneakers on his feet. The boy was revealed to be Fletcher, and he was extremely upset. Olive was sitting down on the orange couch playing around with her Z-Pad. She was wearing a pink cardigan, a pink shirt, a blue floral skirt and a pair of black flats on her feet.

"Where were you?!" Asked Fletcher in a serious tone. "You didn't come to our dorm room after curfew. I am worried sick about you!"

"Why, thank you for worrying about me mom." I said sarcastically. "I was out."

"Out after curfew? Winter is going to report this to Mr. Grundy. You're lucky that I made a wax dummy of you so you won't get caught." Fletcher said. "So, where were you?"

"If you want to know where I was Mr. Nosey, I was at Lexi's dorm room." I said as Olive began to look up at me and Fletcher.

"Why were you at Lexi's dorm room? Boys aren't supposed to stay in the same dorm room with a girl after curfew. It's not like you and Lexi had sex or something." Olive said as I made a guilty look on my face. Olive got up from the couch and walked over to us as she realized what Lexi and I did last night. "Oh my god! You had sex with Lexi! Are you crazy?"

"Dude, you banged a beautiful 18-year-old girl. Awesome!" Fletcher exclaimed and gave me a high five. Olive glared at Fletcher evily and the smiled on Fletcher's face went away. Olive twisted Fletcher's nipple, making him scream loud like a girl. I wanted to laugh at Fletcher but I'm afraid that Olive might hurt me too.

"You had sex with Lexi! I hope that you two weren't really loud because you could've woken Chyna and I up." Olive said.

"Don't you mean me and Chyna?" I asked.

"Don't correct her grammar. She'll get really mad." Fletcher said.

"Sean, you and Lexi are both 18, you can't have sex right now. You two are supposed to wait till after you're married. What were you thinking? Were you two horny at the moment?! Interesting factoid about sex is that teens are sexually active at the age of 15…" Olive said.

"Enough of the interesting factoids. We don't need to hear it. Besides, something happened yesterday that scared her and she wanted me to stay with her." I said.

"What happened?" Fletcher asked.

"Did you two hear about the shooting at Java World?" I asked.

"Yeah. A man almost killed two teens at the scene and the shooter was found dead at an abandoned factory." Olive replied.

"The man who was doing the shooting tried to kill Lexi. I went after the guy and I killed him. He pulled a gun out on me while I was trying to arrest him so I shot him dead. I could've been killed. And I just couldn't leave her in her room all alone, she needed me. Also, she removed her dress and she was naked right in front of me." I said.

"So that's when you had sex with her?" Olive asked.

"Yes. Twice in one night. If somebody tried to kill you and you wanted Fletcher to stay with you and you get completely naked right in front of him, would you make love to him?" I asked.

"What? No, why would I have sex with Fletcher? There's no way that he's going to see za-zow naked." Olive said smiling.

"Why would you not have sex with me?" Fletcher asked looking offended. What a dumb question for him to ask his girlfriend. Olive and I both wanted to punch Fletcher in the face for asking that question.

"Because were both 14. That's why." Olive said.

"Oh." Fletcher said. "Anyway, me and Olive, I mean, Olive and I are glad that you and Lexi are alright. Besides, I don't want to be alone with Angus. He keeps passing gas in the dorm room."

"Thanks Fletch." I said.

"Do you know who the assassin worked for?" Olive asked.

"I don't know. But when I find out who he's working for, I'm going after the son of a bitch who wants her dead and when I do, I'm going to kill him." I said as I walked away from Fletcher and Olive. The two of them has never seen this side of me before and I'm shocked that I'm becoming this man who wants revenge on the man who wants to kill Lexi. Anthony Dracon is the guy's name and I need to find out more about this man and who he works for.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

**(Lexi's P.O.V.)**

Today's a very big day for me and Sean. Today, we are celebrating our two-week anniversary of being together. It's been two weeks since this Dracon character tried to kill me and I figured that Sean and I might go out to celebrate our anniversary. I was in my dorm room trying out a couple of dresses, skirts and blouses for me to wear and I bought Sean a suede jacket for him to wear. I was trying on the perfect outfit to wear and the perfect shoes to go with the outfit: a cute pink blouse, a white floral skirt and brown high heel boots. Excellent! The perfect outfit for the most beautiful girl in Z-Tech. I started to feel a bit of pain on my breasts; it felt like that my girls are feeling heavy. Then I began to feel a bit sick. Wait, that's weird. Why am I feeling queasy all of a sudden? Did I eat that bad apple today? It felt like that I was about to throw up. I started running into the bathroom and began to throw up. It couldn't be the apple that I ate this morning so what's going on with me? I needed to know right away. I left my dorm room and headed to see Chase, the medical prodigy. I began to knock on his door and he began to answer it. It's a great thing that he's in his dorm room because I needed to see him right away.

"Lexi, what are you doing here at the boy's dorm?" Chase asked.

"I needed to see you, Chase. There's something wrong with me." I said.

"What? Is it your massive ego?" Chase asked.

"No, it's not! So just shut up!" I screamed as I entered his dorm room and sat down on his desk. Chase closed the door behind him and walked over towards me.

"Alright Lexi, what seems to be the problem?" Chase asked.

"This morning, I felt a bit of pain on my breasts. They felt tender and heavy and it felt like that something is putting pressure against him and if you think about touching my breasts I will have my boyfriend kill you. He's training to become a detective. I also kept urinating frequently and I feel like I need to pee right now. Headaches and nausea. Also, I've been cramping too and I'm not on my period right now. Do you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me see. Lexi, I want you to take a blood test." Chase said. "Matter of fact, I don't want you take a blood test or any other test for that matter because I know something about you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Get ready because this is going to surprise you. You're pregnant." Said Chase.

"Pregnant? I'm not pregnant. Why would I be pregnant?" I asked.

"When's the last time you had sex and who's the name of the guy that you had sex with?" Chase asked.

"Two weeks ago and his name is Sean Miller." I replied. Then, I felt a sharp needle sticking into my arm. Chad was getting a blood sample from me and he's doing a blood test. "Owwwwww! You bastard, that hurts! You hurt me.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. But I need to prove to you that you're pregnant. The tests don't lie." Chad said as he began the blood test. What if he's right? What if I'm pregnant with Sean's child? How will Sean react? He's the only boy that I really love and I don't want him to get mad at me and leave me. A few minutes later, the results are in.

"So, give it to me straight Chase. Am I pregnant or not?" I asked.

"Why don't you take a look at the test results? You'll be surprised." Chase said as he handed me the test results. When I looked at the results, my heart began to race and I began to breathe heavily from what I just saw. I'm pregnant. "Oh my god. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Sean's baby."

**Wow, Lexi's pregnant. Will she tell Sean about her pregnancy and who else will she tell it to? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	13. Telling Sean the News

**Targets of Love**

**Hey guys, I hope that you're ready for another chapter of this great story. Last time, Lexi has got some big news that really shocked her. She's pregnant. With who's baby you asked? Sean Miller's baby. How will Sean take the news? Will this be the end of Sean and Lexi's romance? We'll find out today in chapter thirteen. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Telling Sean the News**

**(Lexi's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting in my room crying my eyes out. I just found out that I'm pregnant with Sean's child. It's like a bad dream but it's not. It's for real. I can't be pregnant now, I'm only 18 and I'll be going to college soon. Also, I'm not ready to become a mother and Sean's not ready to become a father. I started to think about getting an abortion, but I can't. I have life inside of me and I want that child to be in my life forever. I don't know how Sean will take the news he'll hate me forever and I don't want to lose him. Olive entered my room and saw me laying on my bed crying my eyes out.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Olive asked.

"No." I replied.

"What's wrong? Did Sean see your mean girl side and dumped you?" Olive asked. I would yell at her for saying that smart-ass remark but I'm not in the mood. I sat up on my bed as Olive walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my gosh. That's great." Olive said.

"No. No, that's not great. I had sex with Sean two weeks ago and I'm pregnant with his baby. I can't be a teen mom now. What would my father think about me being pregnant with Sean's baby? He'll try to kill Sean. Plus, what would Sean think about me being pregnant?" I asked as I started to cry. Olive, being the sensitive one, comforted me and tried to make me feel better. I know that I've been mean to Olive for three years; I wish I should've been nicer to her. She's being sweet and comforting to me and she's helping me out with this situation.

"You're afraid that if you tell Sean that you're pregnant, he'll leave you?" Olive asked.

"Yes." I replied."

"He's not going to leave you. You two love each other. You two are just like Fletcher and me. Plus, Sean's not going to leave you so you could end up being a single mother. Interesting factoid about single mothers the most notable single mother in television is Murphy Brown. Though there was some controversy about Murphy being a single mother, Dan Quayle made his infamous speech about Murphy Brown…" Olive said.

"OH GOD! I'M GOING TO BECOME MURPHY BROWN! SEAN'S GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE MURPHY'S RADICAL EX-HUSBAND! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I cried.

"Okay, Murphy Brown is just a fictional character in television played by Candice Bergen." Olive said.

"So now you're calling me old?" I asked.

"No, I'm not calling you old. I'm calling you beautiful. Hey, you're beautiful like Candice Bergen. Back when she was in her forties." Olive said.

"Well, she is an excellent role model. Maybe you're right, Olive. Maybe Sean won't leave me. I should tell him right now." I said as I picked up my zPhone and started to text him.

_L: Hey my sweet baboo._

_S: Oh no! Not that nickname!_

_L: What? It's a cute nickname. LOL._

_S: R u ready 4 our date?_

_L: Yes, I am. But b4 we go, there's something that I want to tell u. Could u meet me in my room?_

_S: Sure, anything for you slugger._

_L: Don't call me slugger. You sound just like my dad._

_S: LOL. ILY_

_L: ILY2_

**(Sean's P.O.V.)**

I was in my dorm room cleaning my father's gun until I got a text message from Lexi. It sounded really urgent and she wanted to talk to me right now. I put the gun up in my drawer and left my dorm room and headed to Lexi's dorm. I wonder what she wanted to tell me. I hope that she's not breaking up with me on our two-week anniversary. Oh boy, that would really suck if we broke up. After I stepped out of the roomavator, I was in the girl's dorm and I entered Lexi's room. She was standing in front of her room and lacing her fingers together looking really nervous. Looks like it's going to be bad news.

"Lexi, I got your message. What is it?" I asked.

"Sean, sit down. There's something that I have to tell you." Lexi said as we both sat down on her bed. "Sean, remember two weeks ago that we had sex twice in one night?"

"Yeah, I remember that night. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how well you're going to take the news very lightly. So, here it is. I'm pregnant." Lexi said.

"What?" I asked looking surprised. My eyes grew big after I heard the news about her pregnancy. "Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

"Well, excuse me. I have the results of my blood test proving that I'm pregnant and you don't believe me…" Lexi said until I interrupted her with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and romantic. I wasn't freaking out about the pregnancy, I'm very happy. "Wait, you're not freaking out. Why?"

"Because Lexi, I'm happy. I'm happy that we're going to have a baby. This is a new life inside you." I said.

"Thanks." Lexi said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Wait. What about my father and your dad? We need to tell them. Plus, I haven't even met your father. Our child should have its grandparents in their life." Lexi said.

"Don't worry. We'll tell them." I said. "Should we tell Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus and Mr. Grundy?"

"I think we should tell Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus. Mr. Grundy should not find out. And neither does Winter. She doesn't like kids. Which is odd because she's our den mother." Lexi said.

"It'll be fine. We'll tell our friends too." I said as Lexi and I laid down on her bed. My hand touching her stomach as we both smiled at each other. I felt like crying for joy right now. We're both going to become parents of a wonderful baby. I'm very happy and Lexi is also happy too. I'm going to do my best to be in her life and our baby's life forever.

"You know what I really want?" Lexi asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I want a chocolate shake and barbecue potato chips. I have a craving for that." Lexi said.

"That sounds like a weird combination. You're having cravings. Another one of the symptoms of pregnancy. Sure, I'll get you that." I said. Lexi gave me a kiss on the cheek as I left the room and headed to the cafeteria to get her a chocolate shake and barbecue chips. I am going to be dealing with her pregnancy symptoms. A lot.

**So that was chapter thirteen. Looks like Sean didn't freak out about Lexi's pregnancy. How will their friends react to the news about her pregnancy? Also, Masucci tries to come up with a plan to kill Lexi. Don't forget to review this story and I'll see you guys next time for chapter fourteen. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
